


It's always warm with you

by Captainbeenis



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Janna and Marco are a dynamic duo, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainbeenis/pseuds/Captainbeenis
Summary: Set just before marco went to Mewni to be a knight.Jackie dumped him, his friends thought he was a dick and he was doing a lot of self-loathing. yeah... being a knight was great...but one of his friends is gonna help him get out of this hole.i suck at summaries





	1. A Warm feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The little moment of Janna and Marco in the stretchers revive the death love i had for a little janco and since no one is gonna give me the good shit i made this little thingy.  
> pd: english is not my first lenguage so beware... you're in for a scare

I didn’t know what to do.  


There she went… Jackie, the girl of my dreams, my eternal crush, my… now ex-girlfriend. He let out a sigh just thinking of that. 

She looked back one last time, her face was the saddest than I have ever seen, but it only lasted a second. She put on a smile while she stared right at me and said “stay cool Marco Diaz” after that she escaped my range of view on her skateboard and I just stood there because… what more could i do.  


For a long time i just kept looking at the fair, expecting maybe she would come back, or maybe i was dreaming and this is the part where i woke up… but the time never came, and i decided that my legs would give in if I stay there standing another second. So i sat down on the same bench me and Jackie shared a little while ago; when they were still and item and he thought things were fine; and just stared at the sea to try and keep my mind occupied with anything that wasn’t the events that just occurred. 

The ocean looked calm, i couldn’t see any big waves and the sun reflected beautifully. Just keep looking at the sea i said in my head... just keep looking.  


I didn’t realize when was that I took my cape from my back, but now i was there, just looking at it. Admiring the little symbol it had on the back. Somehow it seemed to weight a ton more, and the colors look horrid. 

I knew why... It was a main part on the break up, and I hated it for it. A part of me wanted to throw it into the ocean, maybe that way I could gain back my friends and Jackie… the other wanted to hold it tightly… after all, it meant I was actually somebody.  


He let out a big sigh, while he tried to clean his face from the tears he didn’t realize came out at some point. And he just stood there, looking at the ocean for a little more, at least till the sun was no more, at that point he would have to do something. But what was there to do? It was the beginning of summer and he seemed to be stuck on doing nothing for the rest of it by the recent events… no there should be something to do… the only options that seemed to came into his head were:  


1) stay in his house feeling bad about himself till school began anew. Wish was actually the one that tempted him the most, but he didn’t wanted to accept it.  
2) hang out with his friends. Who probably didn’t want to be with Mr. “I’m a big knight”.  
3) go back to Mewni… to Star… but that didn´t feel right. At least not right now… I mean Yeah, Jackie said to go back to Mewni… but… but… yeah, she is right. I just want to go there, be a KNIGHT GOD DAMMIT… but what did being a knight gave him? I just lost my girlfriend, and my friends most likely think I’m an idiot, wish… yeah…fair point. Maybe I should try to make things better before I go and mess things up in Mewni too and be stuck alone.  


So I guess that’s option 4: apologize to everyone for being an idiot, and hopefully find a way to get this feeling of failure of his chest, then hang out in earth a little more, and when things are good, back to Mewni it is. It definitely isn’t perfect. But it is a plan, and way better than the others. But that plan was one that Marco of the future would have to follow, because right now he just needed to go home and have a big long nap.

First thing he did the next day was going to be the easy one of them all. His best friends before Star came to earth. He stood in front of the door of Ferguson and began to give himself a pep talk to not fuck this up. he had some “sorry I suck” chocolates, in case things went south, but he hoped he didn’t need to use them in the first apology of the day.  


If he didn’t remember wrong Sundays are, or better put, were Ferguson and Alfonzo’s “bonding time”. I didn’t know what that meant, but i didn’t want to know, the only certain thing is that it was something they seemed to be doing from before he even met them.  


I looked at the door for some time trying to imagine how they would act when he talked to them, but he didn’t know what they thought of him at the moment, so any imagining he did would probably lead to nothing.  


I knocked on the door a few times, letting my hand fall to my side after a second. No sound. One second, then another and before I could give up a big scream came from inside “WHO DARES INTERRUPT THE BONDING TIME?” a small smile escaped my lips…glad to know thing were kinda still the same.  


\- Eeeeem… it’s me… Marco…- I stay there for a little bit expecting them to open the door… or not… if the latter happened then I will just give it sometime for them to calm down … or write an apology letter, I should have written a letter.  
\- Marco? What are you doing here? – thankfully it wasn’t said with malice, it was just an honest question from Alfonzo.  
\- I came here to say I’m sorry… to both of you. I was kinda stuck on my own ass with the hole “Knight of mewni” thing and i think I made an ass of myself. – I chuckled a little trying to defuse the tension that formed in the air when they didn’t respond.  
\- Oh, just that, don’t worry dude, it was kinda the same when you got to green in KA RA TE. Wish is still a little annoying but not that bad dude. Just chill. – Ferguson said with a reassuring smile that calm me a little  
\- Oh really… wait. I was an ass when I got my belt?  
\- Oh yeah, you were saying thing like “I’m the new Mackie chan, you must all fear me” – said Alfonzo with a shockingly good impression of him.  
\- Oh no… well now I know I have more problems than anticipated.  
\- Hahahaha. Yeah but don’t sweat it dude, we’re cool.  
\- Thanks. Wel…l I still need to say sorry to a lot of people… so see ya around I guess.  
\- See ya Marco.

Well, that really went well. Maybe all the others will have a similar reaction wish… doesn’t sound so good now that he thinks about it… does he really let things go to his head? … but nonetheless that gave him hopes for the others in his list of apologies.  


I took him all evening to saying sorry to his other friends, sensei and even mom, all with different amount of success, the worst one was his sensei, wish didn’t want to talk to him, but after some convincing from my part he agreed and I manage to salvage that… friendship? I guess you could define it that way.  


But it was finally time for the last sorry, the one he was dragging out the most because even if he lied to himself he knew he isn’t prepared… not one bit… how the hell is he supposed to say sorry to Jackie? he messed big time in the relationship, and I don’t think a day is enough time to just appear out of nowhere to say “I messed up” doesn’t matter how sorry he feels, it still seemed to early… but then again, he didn’t want to postpone this like he did with asking her out.  


So he was there, just having a mild panic attack, and trying to see how was he going to do this. Letter? I don’t think that would feel right. Phone message? Too scummy. Morse code? I don’t think she knows it… hell even I don’t know it. Encrypted code? That would make the apology worthless. That only left me with one solution… after a long and heavy walk, filled with playing the talk in my head, all the possible questions and my smooth answers, I finally looked at the house in front of me… I can do this… 

Of course he couldn’t… I sat on the street for a bit, looking in the opposite direction to the house… he knew he was kind of a coward when it came to feelings, he always needed to be pushed to do something, he needed somebody to start the action so he could just follow it; the ponyhead truth or dare, the hole father-time thing… but he was alone right now, only himself could start this. And that thought was scary as hell.  


So here I am, staring at her number in my phone and trying to get the power to talk to her. He just needed to do it. the finger hovered right above the button to call, but it stayed there, without doing nothing. Common dude, you owe it to her, he was your girlfriend after all. finally, the finger seemed to go down. Once the ringing began the panic entered with it. one ring… two rings… three…  


\- Hello? – her voice came like a thunder, even if she sounded low, without her normal energy. The tone of her voice was enough to make him feel more like a douche.  
\- Hey Jackie… its Marco… - a long silence rained in the call and he began to regret even calling her – I just wanted to say… I’m sorry… you know, sorry for the hole me over my head with the knight thingy… and for not being the best boyfriend in the world… now that I think about it I kinda sucked didn’t I? … I mean, I was in Mewni like 3 months, when I could have been here before… did I tell ya you looked amazing when we went out… I don’t think I did… aaand i did left you hanging in the party at my houseeee…. Yeahhh that was a dick move… but I didn’t… think it was that baaaad… oh god I suck…well there goes my self-stem for later relationships- I couldn’t finish before I heard a little laugh coming from the phone, and then a burst of chuckles began – eeeem Jackie?  
\- Oh god dude, I haven’t heard a worse “I’m sorry I suck” apology like that one. Who says sorry by telling the other person all of the shitty things they did? - i was questioning if the little grin that appear on her face was a good or a bad thing.  
\- Eeeeeeeeem me apparently. – another chuckle from her, maybe it was good.  
\- I guess… you are one of a kind Marco Diaz… you know… I wish you would have come to my home and talked this with me in person. - again the sad voice, that tone gave me the strength to get up from the spot where I was sitting.  
\- That can actually be fixed. – I said walking to her house.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Open your window. – he looked up to see her face full in shocked. Her hair was kinda of a mess, in a cute way (because I don’t think she could do “ugly mess” even if she tried) and her eyes were a little red… so definitely crying… she looked adorable in her baggy love sentence t shirt tho. – hello.  
\- What are you doing there?  
\- Saying I’m sorry?  
\- Yeah I get that just, why did you call me tho if you are here? - her face was a mix between confusion and amusement.  
\- I couldn’t get the courage to… knock on the door- this last part I decided to say it a little quieter in hopes that she doesn’t heard it and decided she didn’t care… of course she heard it. and a big chuckle and a smile escape from her mouth.  
\- So you came all the way here, probably psyching yourself out, and you just chicken out when you get here? - the smile on her face seemed to only grew bigger by the second.  
\- Hey I did call… and I didn’t run out okay… that’s like 80% of the job right there. – finally a big laugh escaped from her, and she grab the window to try and keep her balance, and It was really nice seeing her like that.  
\- Don’t ever change Diaz… and about the apology… I accept it… I mean, I was the one who dumped you, but still, thanks for going out of your way to come here. - she said while rubbing her arm.  
\- No problem, I just couldn’t feel right if I were to go and I just left just like that.  
\- And… are you going to go? – she asked with her eyes looking directly at my awaiting an answer, like confirmation that she did the right thing.  
\- I dunno still… - I decided not to lie to her, not anymore - I could ask for something on school to go to Mewni and still get my degree or something like that… but I wanna be in earth a little while. You know… enjoy home a little… try to figure out somethings out… if that makes any sense.  
\- I think I get it… don’t sweat it dude. I have faith you will do the right thing. Now if you excuse me, I think I’m a little dehydrated, and I need some good rest. - only now did he notice the little bag in her eyes that showed that she was exhausted.  
\- Yeah, be careful, crying too much can lead to a bad case of a headache if you don’t drink too much water. – she laughs a little at this.  
\- Thanks safe kid – I never knew why, but whenever she used the name it never sounded like an insult, he actually quite like it.  
\- No problem. Got to keep a reputation here… good bye Jackie… stay cool. – it only seemed fitting to say to her what she said to me that day. not out of spite, but as a wish for her to never change.  


As I said this I began walking to the street, it wouldn’t be as cool as her exit ‘Couse I still had to do a turn and she would have a good view of me for like 5 more minutes, but it was still-  


\- Hey Marco – screamed Jackie from her window.  
\- YEAH?  
\- You weren’t that bad of a boyfriend by the way… just kinda normal. So don’t put yourself so down. - she cheerfully said while smiling  
\- I WAS NEVER SO HAPPY TO BE MEDIOCRE JACKIE. THANKS. – I heard her laugh a little bit more, and i looked at her untill she closed her window. after that i began walking to the park that was nearby, i really didnt want to go home right now... i just wanted to sit down.  


And there I was. Marco the mediocre. That is gonna be in my head for a while… at least she laughed at it, that calm my mind a little, even if everything else in my head was making him feel like crap.  


He was gonna need some ice cream and some nachos to comfort himself before he planned something for his (possible) return to Mewni. He really didn’t know what to do. So he just sat down in a bench and look at the horizon. he didn’t have a plan to go back to mewni, that was probably obvious to everyone, so he needed to correct that. Maybe he could get the school to do an exchange like what star did when she came, yeah, that sounded like a decent enough plan, but… did star really want him there?... ‘common man, she is you best friend, she’ll love having you there’ right? I mean she likes you for who you are right…  


But who are you? You’re not Marco the safe kid, maybe Marco the knight or Marco the 30-year-old badass… I don’t know, right in this moment he was just Marco the mediocre.  


Ughhh he was overthinking and self-hating himself again. He needed to try and work on that. He rested his eyes a little and try to zoned out while he sat down in a bench, but he couldn’t shake this feeling that he was forgetting something, something important, and that could be dangerous “soooo, what are you thinking Diaz?” he didn’t need to open his eyes to know who the voice belong to, he already had the image in his mind, her green beanie, her t shirt, probably the little jacket she used and her skirt.  


\- Hey Janna, how are you doing? - i ask, not really caring, but out of courtesy  
\- Real nice Diaz, just a little hurt you said sorry to everyone else and not me, you know. - she said while grinning and sitting down right next to him  
\- Sorry about that, I was to occupied in thinking how to say sorry to Jackie, and I guess it escaped my mind.  
\- Don’t worry dude- she said nonchalantly- i already spent some of your money so were good. Also nice job with Jackie, I was almost going to have to pin you in some drug deals to pay for making my friend sad, but you saved your ass. - she gave me a little playful smack on the arm, that hurt a little bit more than i think she expected it  
\- Eeeeeh thanks I guess. Wait what was that about my money? – I asked tiredly  
\- Don’t worry about that. – she gave me a sly smile as she winks at me while she got really close, any other day i would have blush or panic, but I was just tired today. – okay, what’s on your mind?  
\- What?  
\- You didn’t panic, you aren’t exasperated or as annoying as usual. Also you kept looking down to your feet as you fiddle with your fingers. That’s text book “sad Marco”, so what’s on your mind?  


I kept looking at her for a moment, not believing what my ears were hearing, she looked as carefree as usual, but in her eyes there was this little thing he didn’t see very often… concern… he hadn’t seen it in her eyes since their childhood when he would fell and she came to help him, a little smile escaped.  


\- I’m just tired emotionally, everything went really well, but I psyched myself too much I guess and now I’m just exhausted. – “and I think I suck and that I’m a nobody” that part he just thought it, and expected Janna to just not notice the awkward stop he did or just ignore it and keep talking about anything.  
\- And? – but surprisingly, she didn’t. – there is something more, i just know it.  
\- Yeah… I just… I dunno… do you think I’m a good person? - it wasnt the question he wanted to let out, but it was the only one he could form  
\- You kidding right? – when I didn’t respond she just looked at me, she changed her position to look at me straight in the eyes and continued to talk – look I’m going to get real for a moment so be prepared… you’re great dude, maybe a little too overthinky for your own good and you can get a little annoying when you try and be cool, but you cared a lot about your friends and they all like you. You have everyone’s back and you cheer people whenever you can… also when you don’t try it, you are pretty cool.  


He was speechless, but he kept expecting her to say a joke and say she was lying, but that never came. Did Janna really think that greatly of him? But why? He couldn’t understand it. His brain tried but couldn’t with this Janna that he hadn’t seen. It was nice, really nice. But he couldn’t get why did she said those things.  


\- But am I really? Or better who am i? I hated the name Safe kid for so long, but at least it was something to have. Marco the safe kid, I had something, now that nickname is just a memory that I don’t want, but that I miss…- he was silent for a little, but knew he was just about to explode… one look to the eyes full of concern of Janna was all he needed to keep going - also I’m not Marco the 30-year-old badass, because look at me. That Marco is stuck in Hekapoo’s dimension and is not coming here any day, so I’m stuck as Marco the nobody, and don’t let me start as Marco the boyfriend… Maybe I could be Marco the knight, but who says I’m not gonna suck at that either. I told Jackie I’m glad I was just mediocre as a boyfriend, but yeah… Marco the mediocre seems very fitting…  
\- Oh cut your crap – the sudden outburst of Janna made me jump in my seat, but was quickly put in place by her hands on my shoulders keeping me from looking away from her – you are all of those things Diaz. You’re the safe kid, the 30-old-badass, the not-so-great-but-not-bad boyfriend and the knight. You got all those names for reasons, maybe you don’t like all of them, but those thing are just names you put on yourself to try and define what you are. You try to cut yourself short dude, you always have… to just look at one part of you and let it say who you are as a whole, but there’s no need to be just one of those things Marco… you’re awesome, I mean you got the scissors to show that, don’t you? you don’t need to be Marco the something-something. And I know for sure you’re not Marco the mediocre. You’re Marco Diaz and that is good enough for all of us.  


He didn’t realize when did the tears began flowing, but he knew it was too late to stop them. The words just got to him, right to the problem, who would have thought that Janna of all people would comfort him on his time of need. He would laugh if he wasn’t so grateful. At some point she pulled him into a hug that he received with all of his being, he wanted it. No, scratch that, he needed it.  


The hug seemed to last for hours, but she didn’t let go and he was oh so grateful for that, but he couldn’t keep there all his life could he? In this wonderful and comforting hug, that kept all the problems away. Janna didn’t seem to mind staying there till Marco said that it was enough, so he decided to enjoy it a little bit more. He felt so secure and warm in her arms. He wanted to be there forever. Just him and Janna enjoying their heat and comfort, just the two… wait what was he thinking?  


He pulled out of the hug a little... but really slowly. He felt if he did it any faster than this he would break down again, wish was kinda tempting if it ment more hugs. When he raised his eyes to look at Janna he saw hers eyes looking right back at him. 

Big and brown eyes. 

Her face was showing a concern, the same concern from before and for a second he didnt mind her caring for him, he liked the idea. there was only one hang up ¿why was his heart beating so fast? What did this meant? He looked at her for a second and saw a slight blush in her face while she seemed to be cleaning a little stain from his tears from her shirt, he smiled at the sight.  


\- Sorry bout the shirt? – I said between sobs  
\- Don’t worry, I got more. Also this one’s yours – she gave me a sly smile, back to normal Janna I guess… but this felt nice, this felt safe, this felt warm. – also don’t tell people of this or you’re dead. I have an image to keep.  
\- Oh really, I wanted to tell everybody about how sweet and thoughtful you really are – she gave me a scared look that past to shocked as she realized I was teasing her and then it quickly dissolved into her usual nonchalant look as she saw my smile, all in the span of 2 seconds – don’t worry, your secret safe with me.  
\- It better be, I don’t think you want to be an enemy of a cartel. – I knew she was just joking… not about the cartel part, she could have connections i didn’t know about… but about the making them hate me.  
\- But really I can’t thank you enough or find a way to repay you for this. – she just nodded and began looking at the sunset  


I follow her lead and began looking at the calmness of the orange colors than began appearing in the sky. We didn’t talk or did anything really, just stay as close as we could and enjoyed each other’s company. And there it was. That warm feeling in his tummy. I hope this isn’t what I think it is or I would have a breakdown again right here, right now.  


\- Hey Marco. - she said still looking at the sun that didn´t seem to want to go  
\- Yeah Janna.  
\- I think there is a way you can repay me. - she said softly, almost as a whisper  
\- Really? Shoot then, what is it?  
\- All this week you pay for my food…  
\- Oh yeah I can do…  
\- and in the weekend you help me steal shit from some douche guy party.  
\- WAIT WHAT?


	2. For a good stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Janna plan how are they gonna rob a rich guy from under his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pd: sorry this took way too long to be posted. exams, essays and assignments stopped me from writting anything else, and my free time was used in watching chernobyl like 3 times.  
> this chapter also used to be a long one, but at some point i realize that 6419 words its a lot for a single chapter that is not even finished, so i split it up into two, this one being the shorter one.

\- You will help me steal shit from some douche guy’s party.  
\- WAIT WHAT?  
\- Okay, hear me out. You see, there’s this guy that has a lot of money. Not rich but he got big money, and all of his parties have great drinks. Soooo, it just so happens that he has a very unique liquor that I need for a little summoning I’m doing.  
\- Oookey. I’m not gonna ask about that thing you’re doing… But… why do you need me there? – she let a sigh  
\- That guy is an asshole with a capital a. Last time I tried to steal something in one of his parties, he began hitting on me really hard and didn’t leave my side, even tho it was clear as day I didn’t want anything with the guy. so I ended up leaving just to not have to deal with that douche. But he is known to be a big time coward. Sooo, that’s where you come in… if I were to go to one of his parties with someone he thinks I’m with. he won’t even get near me. It’s actually fact, a girl from our school tested it.  
\- Okay? – wait, did she said there “I’m with”? it took a second… but it clicked - So you w-want me t-t-to act as y-your boyfriend? – I asked blushing like an idiot.  
\- I had the idea of more like a friend with benefits, but basically yeah. – she said with a smirk – but it’s just so the other guy stops from annoying me every second. Also I think we can enjoy a drink there. I wonder how does echo creek’s safe kid takes alcohol.  
\- We’re not old enough to drink. - I say quickly trying to throw the conversation as far as i can from the couple thing.  
\- You didn’t say no to it, so we’re going. Also common safe kid, you’re like 30 in another dimension and I clearly don’t care about laws, nothing can stop that power combination not even the legal drinking age.  
\- I don’t think that’s a good idea Janna, alcohol can lead to…  
\- You owe me Marco Diaz – she said seriously, like she was scolding me - or do you have another way to repay me? –suddenly her seriousness was replaced by the seductive eyes and the smile she used to use every day in school… wish I’d admit is a welcome memory, but again… “not helping the blush JANNA”  
\- I-i-i-I… well… don’t know…  


It was obvious there was no escaping the situation. I was planning in my head everything I could use to make sure that the conversation was center on anything but this moment…but my mind had another idea. It began attacking me with memories from the first time i drank alcohol. It was in Hekapoos dimension, and I had just turned 21. Of course that alcohol was like 10 times stronger than earth’s and had made me drunk in an instant, but my memory was filled with nice (blurry) memories and stories that I shared with a smile on my face. Maybe this will be the same ordeal… just a night that ends with my mind filled with nice memories. And if i got nice memories alone and drunk, being with Janna could be really interesting, especially now that there were this new found feelings that seemed to like to peer their head whenever she got close enough.  
And I mean… making an ‘ocean eleven’ on some idiot house could be the anecdote for the ages… and a nice distraction from… well, all of this. The breakup, the fears and the doubts… the feeling.  


\- you know what… Okay, Let’s do it. Let’s steal some idiot’s alcohol. – for a second I could see a spark of surprise in her eyes, like she didn’t believe what she was hearing. But it was quickly replaced with a side smile.  
\- That’s the attitude dude. – she patted me on the shoulder - You have some nice clothes right? This guy thinks he is the elite of this city so he won’t let us in without some “wealthy” clothes. – what the hell does that mean?  
\- I have a sweater… and a shirt that look like they cost a lot. I could also get some new jeans I guess.  
\- Great, get them ready for Friday night Diaz. We are gonna steal from under this douche nose. – she put her hand in the air so I could grab it and accept her handshake. Obviously I did, I wasn’t gonna leave her hanging. - But right now, I need a taco ASAP.  
\- Got it.

For the rest of the week we decided that we needed to make our plan of action for the steal. So we meet up all week long, Janna came with a big map of the guy’s house (Miguel I think was his name) and I just came with enough money to buy 20 tacos. Janna put the map on the table, next to the tacos and the sodas, and explained what she had for the moment. We plan every little aspect of how we were gonna get the liquor till we knew it by memory. All the things that could go wrong and how to fix it if they happened, even what we could do if thing got riskier than anticipated, like a fire or another guy wanting to steal.  


In terms of difficulty the plan was real simple. First of all, Janna knew where the bottle of liquor was so that made things easy. “On the largest cabinet of the kitchen, it was really tall, and it was really high for some reason, with some other drinks I didn’t care, also I think there was a little doll there, don’t know what that was about” But the hard part about it would be to get there without anyone noticing them.  


The first part of the plan they form was to blend in. Make ourselves look like nothing was happening. Just two teenagers wanting to get absolutely wasted and nothing more, maybe talk to some “idiots” like Janna put it. We made a story of how we just started dating 3 weeks ago and wanted to get our first drinking experience as a couple. My head and feelings were a complete and utter mess the first time I heard the “we are dating” idea out loud, but I grew to like it as of now. I’m not an idiot… well maybe a little, but I think I know when I’m commencing to feel something for someone. I mean I knew when it was for Jackie. And the feeling is eerily similar to what I feel sometimes for Janna right now. And all this planning and being all the afternoon together eating or just laughing did not help that.  


There is the possibility though that this is just because I’m very emotional right now. If i looked at it, it could make sense. I just broke up with Jackie, I’m very bummed about that, and about the fact that I felt I pushed everyone except for Star with my knight thing, also there’s the whole thing about star almost dying and toffee… it was a lot…and Janna was there for me. Maybe I am just trying to get something to calm myself, a thing I know and that it’s not destroying me... I don’t know if I’m using Janna as an escape goat for my feeling or… I actually like her… either way I’m not gonna make Janna deal with the mess that is my romantic feelings right now, she doesn’t deserve that… I will just enjoy her company till I can get my shit sorted out.  


Back to the plan. The second part of it was getting to the drinks, foods and possibly chocolate fountain, always together for what Janna told me. This part was the most important because it help with the blending in in the long term. “if we don’t have a red cup they could get suspicious of us and realize what we’re doing. They are idiots, but better be careful”.  


In the table we needed to get two cups, preferably with nothing in it, so we could make ourselves some drinks “believe me dude, this guys are hardcore when it comes to their drinks. They want to be almost gone cold by the third drink, so if one of them offers you a cup, throw it somewhere and make yourself a new one”.  


After drinking somethings so that people would think we’re not planning something funny, we will ask “where’s the bathroom?”. Of course Janna knew where it was, she tried to steal the place like a 2 times before, but again, gotta make sure they aren’t suspicious of them. The good thing about the bathroom is that it was just past the kitchen, where in the second to last cabinet, was the big price. A whisky bottle from like 80 years ago “limited edition from a musician” didn’t care why she wanted it. I tried to see why didn’t she just bought one with my money just to see that the last bottle was sold 20 years ago and for 2 million dollars, so yeah, let’s just steal it.  


So we go to the cabinet. Open it up, the bottle isn’t that big so Janna could hide it in her hat or better in a little purse she could, should, bring. Grab it. Get back to the party, drink a little more, maybe dance so there is even less suspicion of them, and then make their exit something around 11 pm to 12 o’clock.  


The last part was the one where more things could go wrong, from a someone making out in the kitchen or just being in the kitchen way too much time to steal something without problems, to being catch by someone in the act. We had some backup plans of course, grabbing the doll after the bottle to make like they just saw it by chance and wanted to see what the hell was it (not really far from the truth), dropping one of the cups on anyone who is in the kitchen and say it was an accident, saying we were just trying to find a quieter place and we got lost, and a long and big etc. to say it was the part where I helped the most with the backup plans was an understatement, almost all of the backup plans were mine.  


This could possibly be the only time I was glad they called me the Safe Kid, within the first 5 minutes of planning I already had some plans and things to be even more prepared, what we could eat before going to the party so the alcohol hit less, drink water between drinks, etc. I also came up with the plan for Janna going with a purse so she didn’t have to have a bottle in her head, like she had planned, she fights with me a little about this she saying why couldn’t she bring a backpack instead of a purse, but of course a backpack is a really weird thing to bring to a party, a purse is really common and no one will even think much of it. she only accepted it when I said I will take the purse once we are outside of the party. I also thought of bringing a different bottle so they could use it like a distraction. I felt pretty useful with all the help I was giving, and when Janna said “Nice going safe kid, your paranoia saved from like 30 different problems we might not have” I just gave her a smile and said “better safe than sorry right?” she just nodded then and took a big bite of her burrito.

So here we were, Tuesday in the afternoon. We already knew the plan back and forward. The backups plan and small talk to evade suspicion were memorized. All the props, clothes and gadgets (Janna didn’t say what they were, but did said they were necessary) we were ready for anything that could come our way. We were sitting in a bench in Britta’s tacos, enjoying the silence while we ate. It felt nice. Calming… that was the feeling I was associating more and more to Janna within the last week. Calm. Wish by itself is pretty weird, she mostly tease me all the time, probably just to mess with me, but somehow it also brings this feeling of normality to… well everything. Like one “stable” pillar in all of the chaos… Now i knew that when things were bad, at least i could hang out with Janna for a while to know things could still be familiar between all this mess… Jesus, if I was thinking about Janna as a stability and security point in my life, things really must have changed… maybe there was more to this little crush than I thought. And yeah, it was definitely a crush, no doubt about it.  


\- MARCO. – the scream manages to snap me from my thoughts.  
\- Wa-what? Is something happening?  
\- Nice for you to come back to earth, dude. Thought I lose you for a second there. – she said while taking a big bite of her taco. – I was just asking how are you feeling for tomorrow.  
\- Eem, well, I’m not stressed or anything, wish is weird… I think we have a good plan and there’s not that much that we can mess up. Also I mean, you’re pretty awesome so that helps.  
\- Of course I’m awesome Diaz, good to know you have faith in the plan. – she took a look at the taco in her hand for a second - I was pretty skeptical at first with it, but it’s coming out pretty good.  
\- You didn’t have faith in the plan?  
\- Well, I mean. I thought it could work, but the first plan was to just break things and make a run for it. Now thanks to you I think we can do it without much fuzz.  
\- Glad to help. – there was a comfortable silence that we fell in, or at least It was for me. When I look at Janna she looked puzzled, a question was dancing in her eyes, waiting to come out but her mouth didn’t let it out. So I thought, time to give Janna a little bit of her medicine. – out with it?  
\- What? – she looked really surprised, wish was a knew emotion i hadn’t seen in her face since… I think never.  
\- You clearly want to ask something? Common, I don’t bite. Certified safe kid remember – she took a second to look right into my eyes, like trying to see something hiding in them and then let out a big sigh.  
\- Are you sure you’re fine with all of this? - the question was said quickly and quietly, like she wanted to let it out, but not me hearing it.  
\- What do you mean? – she took a long breath and looked at her taco one last time.  
\- Why are you following this plan? Why are you here instead of on mewni? Why didn’t you just toke what I said as a joke? Just… why are you here helping me? – the burst of question exploded from her mouth and I couldn’t understand where did this came from.  


“I… em… be …” my mind was trying to form something close to an answer, but the short-circuit that had occurred in my brain was making it immensely difficult. At least it was ‘till I saw her eyes for a second. She wanted this answer so badly, her body didn’t say anything, but her eyes pleaded for me to answer. She looked almost scared… I think I understand it. She wanted the answer, that was obvious, but she probably feared it would confirm her fears. I knew the feeling. It was basically the reason it took me all my life to ask Jackie out, or talk to her… the fear was too much for me to even take the risk… I took the biggest puff of air I could muster and closed my eyes for a second, I’m not gonna let Janna get all sad on me, not after what she did for me. she is taking the risk I didn’t, she needs this.  


\- Because I owe you – I simply said. For a second she seems to deflate a little at that, maybe I phrase that answer badly – I don’t know if you know it… but what you said that day help me a lot.  
\- Everyone could have said that to you, even Jackie if she felt better at the time.  
\- But she didn’t… - I let the statement hang in the air for a little bit, letting the weight of it sink in to Janna, while I just kept on looking to the front – like you said, she was sad, my friends were doing other things, and before you even say something, Star is occupied. She got a kingdom to rebuild, princess stuff to do, and a whole lot of other things in her hands… the point is, at the time I most needed it, you were there. You. Janna Ordonia. The troublemaker of Echo creek, were there, and there’s nothing I could do to tell you how thankful I am for that.  
Finally, I was looking at her in the eyes. She didn’t move her or seemed moved by the speech, she just kept looking at my eyes, maybe expecting for me to retract from what I just said, of course I didn’t. one big smile appeared on her face, lighting up, all of her features. she looked at me one last time before resting her back on the bench and relaxing.  
\- I guess I am cooler than anticipated. – was all she said, and I couldn’t help the big laugh that manage to escape.  
\- That you are, Janna Banana.  
\- Thanks for ruining the moment dude. – she said to me with fake annoyance, sadly for her, the big smile on her face gave her whole act away.  
\- You say ruin, I say improved. – the smile grew and at that moment that was all I wanted, to make that smile as big as I could and enjoy her company. Well, maybe it was official, this was one hell of a certified Marco crush. It felt weird. But nice. – so you still up for the “steal douche” plan.  
\- One hundred percent in Diaz. I won’t let such a goldmine of a plan go to waste. – she shuffles a little in the bench and when I looked she was throwing her hand at me, insinuating a handshake was needed, with a side smile, an eyebrow a little higher that the other and the biggest smugness I have ever felt. – so tomorrow at 9 we meet in Brita’s tacos and we go to the party. – I took her hand and gave her a firm shake – for a good stealing.  
\- For a good stealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, lets get ready for a party and finally some fluff. lets just hope this thing doesn't turn into another chapter that i didnt expect.  
> again, all feedback is appreciated, it may take me a while to read it, but i will read it. so write away.
> 
> thanks for reading.


	3. Would't want it any other way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janna and Marco go to a party and try to steal the rare bottle of licour. things go real bad for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again things took longer than anticipated, felt kinda down this last weeks and all, but now i finally ended this baby. hope you enjoy.

The sun had set 30 minutes ago. The streets were cover in complete and utter silence, the only thing breaking this peace were sound of music and laughter in the distance while they seem to invite anyone in… and then there was me, sitting in a table alone at Brita’s, with 1 full taco and one half eaten, dressed with a shirt that was a little too tight and a red sweater that i didn’t like that much, thankfully the new jeans were the complete opposite. They were dark blue and cost way too much for just a pair of jeans, but they were comfy and incredibly elastic. For him they just looked like normal jeans, but Janna said they fit the part… and also that they “made wonders for his ass” I would take her word for it. I brought a jacket in case things went a little too cold for my liking. So things were ready in my dress department.

20 minutes had passed since the time Janna had set, and the panic was beginning to appear “did something happened? Did she decided she didn’t want to do it?” but I just took another bite of my taco to try and ignore them. it didn’t help. Why didn’t I bring any earphones? they could make this wait, way more bearable.   
My taco was finished, so I just looked at the one I had bought for Janna for a second, it could probably turn cold if she doesn’t get here soon. “if I take a bite, I don’t think she would mind” I said the words out loud, like trying to test the waters to see if there wasn’t a protest from a certain girl with a beanie.   
I kept looking at it. this would be the fifth taco eaten today, in the past 20 minutes. I know I am stress eating here, but it was a decent coping mechanisms. Janna is not gonna get here so, let’s just eat the damn taco. Finally decided, I went to grab it when suddenly it disappeared from the table, my hand hovering where it was just a second ago.

\- What were you going to do with my food Diaz? Trying to betray me and let me starve? – she said just before taking one big bit out of the taco.   
She was wearing a striped green and black t shirt that was tucked in, some wrist accessories that seemed to cost a lot of money and jeans, wish for Janna was weird, never in my life had I seen her with anything other than a skirt. Her beanie was safely in her head making the whole outfit… well whole. I kept looking at her for a little, she looked amazing.  
\- Good of you to show up – I said with a little sigh of relief, i couldn’t help it. she being late was really scary for a second there. – I was just trying to punish you for being late. – because getting here just close to 9:40 in the evening when it was supposed to be at nine is not something to reward.  
\- Yeah sorry for that, first I wanted to come with a green shirt, but it didn’t fit well with the rest, and then I kept looking to stuff to see if something worked.  
\- Y-you look really nice.  
\- Thanks dude, not so bad yourself. Like the shirt.  
\- Yeah, it’s only you tho, I hate this thing. – she laughs a little at that.  
\- Its function over form my man. okay dude, let’s get going. I don’t want to be till midnight trapped in that place.  
\- You and me both.

The walk to the house was long, but it didn’t matter, he liked her company more and more by the day, of course it helped she wasn’t as invasive of his personal space as other times. She still was playfully flirty and she took every opportunity she had to make him as red as a tomato from embarrassment, but it was nice, really nice. He enjoyed every second of it to be more precise.

When we finally arrived at the street that had the house I had to look a little up to see where it was. Of course it was at the top of a hill, not that big of a hill by the way, but a hill nonetheless, it was going to be a pain in the behind nonetheless. there were more houses on the side of the road going up but it was the last one, a big red two-story house, the one of importance. It wasn’t the biggest house I had seen; it was just like his house just… on a hill. 

\- Well time for the worst part of this… going up.   
\- Don’t you have something to go there quickly?  
\- Yeah, I have. but it would take too long. Its quicker getting there on foot.

I sighed defeated, I couldn’t be that bad.

 

It kinda was. The road was a little steeper than how it looks on the bottom, and the fact that he already could hear all the drunk party members didn’t help. Drunk people are only likable when you’re equally as drunk, thing they weren’t at the moment.   
Finally, outside the house we clean ourselves a little to look presentable and knock on the door a few times. after a minute or so, a guy came out, his hair was a mess, really long and going to everywhere, he had really normal clothes, not “expensive looking” like Janna had said, but he compensated that fact with way too many accessories: chains, 2 watches (who needs 2 gold watches?) rings and piercings in his ear, and one in his mouth. His haircut wasn’t much, but his face was another story. Never in his life had Marco wanted to punch somebody by pure instinct more than at this moment, and the big smile wasn’t helping his case.

\- Hello, I’m Michael, master of this domain, you are? – he got really close to me, probably trying to decipher my face between all the alcohol in his system. – do I know you from somewhere?  
\- Don’t worry mike, he’s with me. – came Janna before the guy could  
\- Oh, hey it’s you, hadn’t seen you in my parties since way back, how you been? – he leaned in trying to put his arm in the door frame and looking cool, failing miserably at both, he hit his face in the doorframe and then proceeded to give her the most drunk face I have ever seen. Flashbacks from when I tried to be cool to impressed Jackie came to my mind, not very welcomed at the moment if I could add. But this guy seemed to try and get the closest he could to Janna and, as the seconds passed, I could see the way she was recoiling from him. I was just about to try and stop his little game when Janna interfered   
\- Well, I been with this guy for a month, and we wanted to enjoy big time tonight. – she said while grabbing my arm and looking directly him. finally, the guy seemed to acknowledge me fully, after seeing Janna. The sudden two steps back he took and the way his face was now slightly panicking made the comment Janna had said about him going to fear mode when another person was between him and hitting shamelessly on people, really freaking accurate.  
\- Oh… he, h-h-h-hey, go-o-o-od to meet you. – the panic was beautiful, never had I seen somebody shit himself so heavily in such a short amount of time… until he took a big swing of whatever his cup had and now he looked like he was just second to pass out- Go on, you two enjoy my party, the drinks are next to the food in the table over there.

I left my jacket on the stand next to the door and waited Janna to give me a signal that the mission had begun. She said “Common big guy, time for the enjoyment to commence” it was a horrible signal all things considered, but it was kinda cute coming from Janna so it will help the “we are a couple” thingy.

The main room where the party was going on was big. All of the furniture had been moved to make space into some kind of improvised dance floor, and next to the ending of the room was the table with all the drinks. The problem of getting through the dancing people in the middle was apparent. There were like 15 people on that place dancing and 3 more were on the table making drinks getting wasted. 

The music was high and it made the walls reverb with the bass, and the dancers were just a mess that was clearly too drunk to do anything else. i was already hating every second of it. I tried to do a 180 but Janna’s arm hadn’t let go of mine since we enter through the door. I looked at her for a second wanting an answer, then I remembered “right we’re a couple supposedly” a blush attacked my face right at that second. A guy got out of the dancing floor and began walking to us, so i put my arm around Janna’s shoulder to move her out of the way, saving her from the drunk dude in search for a bathroom, and earning a look from her. 

We really needed to get to the table, not that I wasn’t liking the company or, for the first time with Janna, the closeness between us but too many things were happening close to the entranced and we needed to looked like we didn’t come to steal shit, things we were possibly failing to do just standing there. I tried to say something to Janna, but the music just made that impossible and there was a high chance of someone else hearing it if I raised my voice, so I just tighten my grip on her shoulder and guided the way through all the mass of people. Thankfully we manage to get to the other side without much pain, one punch in my stomach by accident and a push to Janna.

\- HEEEEY, DIDN’T SEE YOU TWO THERE, ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH MIKE? – a guy shouted at us even though in this part of the room the music was clearly not directed at, so you could talk normally.  
\- Something like that – said Janna  
\- DO YOU GUYS WANT A DRINK?  
\- Don’t worry we can serve ourselves.  
\- OKEY DOUK DUDES, HERE YOU HAVE TWO CUPS, SERVE YOURSELVES…- he gave us another look for a few seconds - YOU MAKE A CUTE COUPLE.  
\- T-t-thank you very much. – we waited for the guy to be a little further into the dance floor for us to initiate the plan – okay so, we drink very little alcohol but a lot of soda so they think we are getting wasted.  
\- Yeap, phase 1 Diaz, nice move on the shoulder thingy there, I almost thought I’d have to grab your hand to not get lost. – she said passing me a cup filled with soda and a little of alcohol. Not too little to not notice it tho.  
\- T-thanks, spur of the moment I guess. – i lean my back on the wall for a moment and Janna follow suit. getting close to me. I look at the dance floor with all the lights and dancing and cringed a little – how do they even talk or know anything in that dance floor? i was lucky to even know where I was going. – I took a big swing of the drink Janna served me  
\- That’s kinda the point Marco, to lose yourself for a little and enjoy the moment. I assure most of them probably don’t know their name in that place… It’s not really the kind of place for you – she said getting close to me just an inch, like she was testing the waters.

I laugh a little at this because “when did Janna care about my personal space so much?” so I decided, if it worked one, maybe it could work a second time. so i put my arm around her shoulder to make ourselves look even less suspicious of course. She jumps a little, obviously surprised by my actions, and that made me feel a little proud about myself, not many things catch Janna by surprise. She would take it as acting, so maybe I could enjoy this a little.

\- I guess you’re right, I’m more of the quiet moment. This is just, way too much for me. – another big sip.  
\- I think you could enjoy a party, just not this one. I mean I like some loud parties and this is too much for me. But there’s thing you can like. – she said while pressing closer into my side. “i like this part of the party” my mind tried to say before I suppressed it… even if is pretending I like it a lot. another sip and empty cup.  
\- Yeah, maybe you can show me sometime.  
\- It’s a date Diaz. But right now, we have something to steal, and you need another drink – she got out of the embrace and began making our second drinks. I won’t lie, it bummed me out, but she was right, we are here on a mission.  
\- Okay Janna, so when do we ask for the bathroom?   
\- W-what? – she almost spilled half of the cup from her surprise.  
\- You know, phase 2  
\- Oh that, yeah, yeah, of course. – she passed me my drink – if we follow this hall the second door to the left should be the kitchen and the third should be the bathroom, but better make sure of that.  
\- Seems easy enough. Let’s do it. HEY MIKE  
\- YEAH?  
\- WHERE IS THE BATHROOM?  
\- THIRD DOOR ON THE LEFT, CAREFUL NOT TO SPILL SOMETHING THERE.  
\- GOT IT. okay, let go.

We walk to the second door and open it slowly, we didn’t want to make a fuzz if anyone was in there, and sadly for the plan there were two guys making out on the counter just below the cabinet where the drink should be. Why didn’t they make out on the other counter? Or better in the bathroom 

\- What do we do now? Throw our drink at them or we make them uncomfortable? – I whisper to Janna.  
\- I think the drink is the easiest of the two, just follow my lead. – she grabbed my hand and move a little so they could notice us – hey, sorry to interfere, but do you know where is the… wow

She faked slipping on something and spilled all of her cup on the two guys that were standing there, soaking them from head to toe. She either fake her fall way too much or really slipped, because it took all my strength to not let her fall face first into the floor. She looked at her sneaker for a second and then rush to the other guys that were trying to dry of a little. 

\- Oh dear, I’m so sorry, okay let me help…  
\- No, don’t worry, he’s gonna help me, do you know where the bathroom is?  
\- Next door to the left. – I say  
\- Okay, carefull with your drinks next time okay  
\- I’m gonna keep it in mind. – we waited a little till we heard the door next room being close to begin searching the cabinet, of course it was closed with a key, but janna said she could open it in no time.

The counter they were making out was placed just below the cabinet, but the space between the two wasn’t enough to stand in it, you could just sit there. Also if you were to try and stand there and unlock the cabinet there was a big chance of you falling backwards, hurting yourself and alerting everyone of what you were doing.  
So i helped Janna reach the cabinet by putting her up on my shoulders so she could do things without much fear of breaking her back, scratch that, Janna didn’t care, I cared. Thankfully she seemed to reach the keyhole, that was way too high, without much problem and she worked her magic

\- Nice work there on your fall, it seemed so real.  
\- That’s because it was Diaz, one of them probably slip some of their drinks. Nice reflexes, for a second there I thought I was a goner.  
\- Well, better not have those close to death experiences anymore, don’t you think? Prefer to not have to spend the night with a bruise.  
\- Agreed. Okay, lift me up a little bit more – I stand on my toes so to get more height for her and heard a very unique click sound. – done.  
\- Okay, think you can grab it?  
\- It would be my pleasure Marco Diaz… - she opened the cabinet and for a second nothing happened, if it weren’t for the music all would be silent - there’s a problem, Diaz.  
\- What is it?  
\- Put me down – I did as she asks and she took a seat on the little counter – the bottle and the doll are not there.  
\- What? They’re gone?  
\- Yeah… god dammit. Maybe they already drank the thing… or maybe they sold it of some shit… - she kept on giving me weird looks and then looking away, she opened her mouth a few times, but no words came.  
\- What are we gonna do then?   
\- I… I don’t know, the bottle could be anywhere… - she kept quiet for a few seconds- this was a waste of time, sorry for…  
\- Common Janna, are you going to give up this easily after going this far? Yeah the drinks are not there, but the bottle could still be here. And also. That drink was way too rare to just drank it without any thought.  
\- Didn’t you hear me? it could be anywhere now, we could be hours searching, we didn’t plan for this. It would be a waste of time, my time… your time. 

It was weird to see Janna in this sour of a mood, and I really couldn’t understand why, it was just a bottle of alcohol, and the planning part was already more than enough enjoyment that I could hope for. It was also strange because not even a minute ago she was confident and ready for anything, after the bottle wasn’t there that faded away… didn’t matter what is it, she need help right now.

\- Look Janna – I got my face closer to her. the counter made her be a little higher than me so it didn’t take much to make her face me - if I thought this was a waste of time I wouldn’t have come. We are here to get one thing, we planned for this all week. If we go now, without even getting a look at it we wasted our time. But the night is long. We have till this party poops itself to search this whole house. I’m in all the way Janna, till we have a weird bottle in our hands, and we are on our way home. – she looked at me for a second and a little smile escaped from her  
\- This can make most of our backup plans useless, not to mention it is way more easy to get caught right now.   
\- I’m with Janna Ordonia here, I don’t think there’s many things than can stop us. You do the improvising and I make sure we don’t die – I stick my hand out asking for a shake – deal? – she looked at it for a second and with a sly smile she grab it.  
\- For a good stealing right? – I let a laugh escape my lips.  
\- For a good stealing.

Before another word could be said the sound of footsteps and a body hitting the walls came from the hall. I panicked and I went to close the cabinet door quickly, how did we explained being there? It was almost like 15 minutes since we said we were going to the bathroom. There wasn’t a believable lie I could think of at the top of my head, and if it was Mike he would wonder what were we doing right below his parent’s liquor cabinet. I looked at Janna for a second to see if she had any ideas she liked to share but her face seemed trouble as well, not so much panicking as I am, more like seeing what to do next or if she should do it.

She then grabbed the collar from my shirt for a second and kissed me like her life depended on it. I panicked for a split second, not knowing what to do, but the feeling disappeared just as fast as it appeared. The warmness and softness of her lips were nice… who was I kidding they were amazing. I closed my eyes and let the butterflies explode in my stomach for just a minute as the feeling of warmness was sent from my lips to the rest of my body. Her hands went to my head and my back, pressing me closer to her, and I just gave more and more to the feeling. I put my hands on the back of her neck and she followed suit. My hips hit the high part of the counter but I didn’t care, I wanted to get closer to her. I equally didn’t care when I heard the little drunk voice that said “ups sorry for intruding” for just a second. All that seemed to be in the room was me and Janna kissing.

It took her a few moments to let go, and I enjoy every second of it. When we finally pulled away, it took us a second to look at anything else in the room.

\- T-t-that was a close one r-right? – she said looking at the door for a second, she was clearly avoiding my eyes, wish yeah, I could get, I did the same thing to her at this point.  
\- Yeah, real close – don’t know if that kiss move was just to look like we weren’t here to steal or if it had something else behind it… please be that… but right now we need to search for that bottle for the moment… so maybe later she and i could that about it… Scratch that, I needed to talk about it so it was going to happen. – well, let’s began searching around this place first, hopefully is close to here.  
She jumped from the counter and we began going all around the kitchen in search of that stupid bottle, sadly for us, it wasn’t in the kitchen. Every counter, cabinet and drawer was search, and nothing. So that made things a tad more difficult. We got out of the kitchen and into the table with the drinks. I didn’t saw janna put any soda into mine but I didn’t care, neither did she with hers. The ship that was the plan was sinking quickly that the freaking titanic, but they wouldn’t give up until they search every part of the house. They were going to get that god damn bottle one way or another.  
\- I’m going upstairs. – she said out of nowhere - I know how the rooms are set up so I have a better chance at not being found and doing it quietly. You search the other rooms in this floor without being notice too much. If you find anything just remember where it is and wait for me here. Probably not going to take more than 15 minutes to search upstairs.  
\- Okay, if I’m not here in 15 do you think you can find me? – she let out a short laugh.  
\- Marco, I’ve been following you since we’re 9. I think I know how you think when searching. I will find you in an instant.  
\- I’m not gonna comment on that. but I hope you’re right.  
\- I’m always right. – she gave me a smirk – see you in 15. – and she disappeared right behind me.  
Well Marco Diaz, how bad can a first floor be…

 

The answer obviously is very bad. Not only did the improvised dance floor had nothing except people being annoying and a horrible smell, but it was bottleless. Nothing better was happening on the bathroom. The living room on the other hand, was a bit more interesting, mostly because of the big amount of people still dancing there, guess they didn’t get the memo there is a dancefloor. Like do you really need to dance that much, and in every place of the house? sadly the place was full of normal random bottles, No super rare whisky in sight. I search and search through the people to see if in any place possible there could be a hiding spot to no avail. 

I was getting sick of the music, and the people weren’t helping the situation, I couldn’t concentrate with all of them there just being annoying. I bumped into more people in this single party than in my entire life; wish in an accomplishment, being a clumsy idiot like myself; and my faith in finding the bottle was quickly dwindling. “I need a drink” was what my brain decided to think in that moment for some reason. Wish given the actual situation was almost the only thing to do apart from looking again at the rooms… but I needed my mind clear, I was already a little tipsy from whatever Janna gave me. 

I grabbed one of the bottle of soda and began serving myself a little, a little sugar couldn’t hurt. A loud sound made me look at the corridor that lead to the bathroom, thinking that maybe “ninja master” Janna had tripped being a little tipsy herself, but instead I saw two people making out real heavy like, wish… yeah he could understand, for Christ sake, I almost did that in the kitchen. They were bumping into the walls like crazy making every picture on the walls almost fall from them. One especially heavy bump made the wall… open up… wait what?... yeah… that part of the wall is actually some kind of… door? I began walking there before realizing how uncomfortable it was gonna become when they notice my presence. No Marco, this is for Janna, fuck this guys.

\- Hey guys sorry. I wanna go to the bathroom, so can you make out in the kitchen please? – the girl looked at me in a mixture of surprised and scared till she realized who I was.   
\- Yeah, sorry… we’re gonna… just enter here - The guy just looked at me, regain his composure and gave me the thumps up while they enter the kitchen and put something on the door to stop it from opening. I felt kinda dumb I didn’t think that.

Once they locked the door (still why didn’t I thought of that) I began looking at the little tray of light that came from the line that supposedly was a door. I tried to open it up with my fingers but failed miserably, the little crack on the door was enough to put the tip of my fingers through it, but there was a door lock, one I could easily open with a credit card or something thin enough. I patted the back pocket of my pants and obviously Janna had taken my wallet. I sighed and then walked back to the table with the drinks and thankfully for my luck, and the one of the guys making out in the kitchen, there was a plastic knife there that look thin enough  
I came back, put the knife in it and push a little, just enough for the lock to move up and not break the plastic, when it saw that the knife could take a little bit of pain I push up a little bit more and the thing opened. 

I was not prepared for the old looking stairs that appear in front of me once the door was open. They obviously lead to some kind of basement. One that Janna didn’t know existed. It was old and unused, if the dust particles that came when it opened were any indication, and the steps didn’t look very good either. “the things I do for friends” I murmur to myself before I began going down the stairs to whatever thing would be waiting in the dark. 

I took out my phone and turn on the flashlight on it while I closed the door a little, enough for it to not be fully open and clearly draw attention to it, but not completely closed, I wanted it to be easy to open if something bad were to happen. I didn’t like this one bit, and the more I went down, the more I wanted to go out that door and just say “sorry Janna guess they actually drank the whole thing” but i knew better than that. i gave the whole don’t give up speech, I’m gonna follow through. 

Once I manage to get to the last part step of the stairs, a big door appeared in front of me. It looked very weak if he was honest, I could just punch through it, and I was going to do it till I heard a little murmuring coming from the other side, I quickly turn my light of and got my ear close to the door. By the sound of it, the person inside was a woman, and she was talking to herself about… making something… the words weren’t clear enough for me to understand. 

Suddenly I felt a presence right behind me, and before I could do anything I had a hand in my mouth that stopped me from screaming. I turn quickly in an attempt to escape when suddenly I felt a weak laugh and a hug coming from the presence behind me. GODDAMIT JANNA. I turn to face her and I can see her almost dying from holding her laughter with the minimum light that comes from my unlocked phone.

\- Janna do you want to kill me? – I whisper to her.  
\- Sorry, couldn’t help it. but you need to wait for me if you find thing like this Diaz, this is a great find.  
\- Did you find the bottle upstairs?  
\- Sadly, no, just empty rooms and a chocolate bar, talking about that want some? – she took the chocolate with a big grin. It had a small bite into the top, wish was kinda cute. For all the tacos she could massacre, she had the tiniest of bites i had ever seen. I took a bite right from where hers was. – or you can eat my entire arm.  
\- Not everyone has a hamster bite Janna – she looked like she wanted to protest about her bite, but I took my chance to interrupt her- thank you.   
\- Yeah, don’t mention it. but getting back to this, how did you find it? – I explained it to her, the guys making out, the knife, and the almost deadly scare – guess you have a good eye. Great job diaz. – I look into her eyes and saw they shined with a fierce determination.   
\- You want to enter here right.  
\- Do you have the bottle diaz?  
\- Nope.  
\- Then we enter. – I gave her a long look  
\- So if I had the bottle you would just go nicely with me, leaving this door alone?  
\- I would probably want to know what is in there, but I’m kinda tired and I would probably agree to go, you would need to put a ton of food on the table tho.  
\- So close yet so far.  
\- One bottle too far I guess Diaz. - I tried to open the door, but it was clearly closed – move Diaz, gotta work my magic here.  
\- Wait, I heard someone on the other side a second ago. – she looked at me and then pressed her ear to the door… complete silence. – what? I swear I heard a woman on the other side. – she just shrugged and took of her beanie. 

she took her special items from her hat and began opening the door while I illuminated with my phone. I took some looks at her while she worked, and realized she made this strange face when concentrating (or faking that she was concentrating). Her head turned a little to the left, while her left eye would close a little bit and the right eye looked closely to whatever she was doing. Her mouth also got really tiny and tried to go to the right, making her right cheek puff a little. It was, if i was real with myself here, one of the cutest thing I had seen, and I had seen that face a lot while planning this steal, and love it every time…god if this night kept like this I would need to do something with this feeling before I explode… and hopefully they would eclipse others feelings that were there and not add up to the shit pile that they were right now.

\- Got something on my face Diaz? – she asked still fully concentrated on opening the door and I panic… like full panic… I had forgotten how good she is with peripheral vision… common Diaz make an excuse… or…tell the truth… maybe a little bit of both?  
\- Y-y-you – great start Diaz, I cough a little – you just make this unique face when you are concentrating into something. – she looked at me with great confusion and began mouthing the words “what?” but before she could see the great blush on my face or make a full comment I added – is really cute. Your right cheek gets all puffy, and its honestly adorable. 

I didn’t want to look at her in fear of what would her face show, but when I finally looked I could see pure shocked in her face. First I thought I had fuck it up, I probably had offended her, but then her whole face went red, and her mouth open and closed like trying to say something, but not finding the words. Did i… did I just made Janna blush with my comment? But classic Janna, one second later, her face was back to normal, except for the redness that didn’t leave her face for a while.

\- Y-y-yeah. It’s an old habit. My mom used to tell me to not do it, and some people made fun of it. – I wanted to ask why, it was honestly one of the cutest thing I had seen… but then again you could be the most perfect cute kid and others are gonna make fun of you – and tha-thanks for the compliment. – I looked at her for a second while she kept working.  
\- No problem Janna.   
\- Voila. – the door finally opened 

The room was enormous, at least by how much they could see thanks to the dim green lights that illuminated it. Weird masks and trinkets filled the walls and many boxes had candelabras that seemed old enough to be owned by grandma in her 20. “just what the hell is happening here?” We both walked a little more inside of the room. There was a wall to our right, that went 5 feet long and stopped us from seeing where did the green light came. Janna got close to that wall and began getting closer to the edge of it.

\- Janna! - I whispered – where are you going?!  
\- Common Marco, you can’t expect me not to look what this is.  
\- Yeah, I can. This is giving me the creeps like you don’t believe. – she turned around a little  
\- Look Marco… I think I know what all of this is, and if I’m correct, we need to be quick and silent or we may lose the bottle of whisky forever.  
\- Wait what? Do you mean, they are using it here?  
\- This… may or may not look like what I read about the preparations for the summoning spell I told you about…   
\- You’re kidding, right? – no answer “please god give me strength” – okay, let’s get your bottle.

We peeked around the corner of the wall to see a big room, the sides were filled with shelves filled with books and materials, that looked… very strange to say the least. There were boxes in the way of the table, big enough to fill a cow, and many things were spread around the floor. At the end of the room big pillars of green fire were at the sides of a big table filled with things, one of wish was the goddamned bottle. 

\- So they are making the ritual. – Janna said between breaths  
\- It’s that a good thing or a bad one?  
\- Both. first it means, they haven’t done it yet so we have time to steal the bottle.  
\- But?  
\- They have almost everything here so we may have to be really quick.  
\- Why didn’t they do it before?  
\- The spell is very specific, you need to do it around the time the whisky itself was made for it to work, so that means only two weeks every year. Also is very hard to get aortas from goats. mine is going to get here Saturday I think.  
\- Excuse me WHAT?  
\- Keep it down will ya, we don’t know if there is people here.  
\- We need to talk about this goat aorta thing, Janna.  
\- Yeah sure. Let’s just go get the bottle.

We walk slowly to the table, trying to avoid as many things in the floor as we could, thankfully the fire gave nice enough light so they could see clearly without much effort. “Gotta say, the fire pillars are a nice touch, maybe I should get some” i ignored her comment in an effort to just concentrate in not breaking anything, something Janna messed up when a she stepped into a little figure of porcelain on the floor. 

Finally, when we were in front of the table I could take a big sight of all the thing in the table, and aside from the clearly missing goat aorta “never thought I would think that in my life”, all the things seemed relatively normal. A guitar string, chalk, eggs, a sauce pan, the doll that Janna had mention was next to the bottle and the bottle itself. I looked at Janna for an answer and she just shrugged and said “the guy was really weird” like that answer anything.

\- So you have all these things in your house then?  
\- Kinda, they are missing two chicken claws and 3 red hairs.  
\- Okay? ... I’m not even gonna aask what the hell. Let’s just grab the whisky and get out of here. – just before Janna could grab the bottle we heard steps coming from the side of the room. “oh no there is another door to this place”. I grabbed Janna’s arm and ran to the closest box I could find and hid behind it. Right as we did this one door right beside the last shelve open.  
\- I swear to god if our little Michael gets a hangover thinking we are not here; you are gonna be in one hell of a problem Richard. – said the same feminine voice from before.  
\- Look if that happens I’m gonna be the one grounding him, but we need the party upstairs, if not we don’t know if the summoning could be loud, better be safe then having to answer or silence somebody. – said a deep voice from Richard I supposed. Janna was pressing herself against my chest at this point, trying to not be spotted by the two adults, holding the bottle tightly.  
\- I KNOW, DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE I’M A CHILD… - a heavy sigh – let’s just get over this, I don’t want to look at an aorta more than I need to… wait.  
\- What happened honey?  
\- Marcus… did you bring the bottle?  
\- What bottle?  
\- You know, THE OLD WHISKY BOTTLE, THE ONE THAT COST US 1500 DOLLARS. – I hug Janna tighter when I heard the old lady scream, something that Janna look up to me for a second – I swear if some kid took it, I’m gonna kill that person. – finally I looked back at Janna with concern in my eyes. It was way too risky to just move; they could possibly spot them if they even shook for a second.  
\- Okay Honey, let’s not jump to conclusions, it was your job to bring it here, and you know how forgetful you are when you’re stressed. Did you think you brought it?  
\- i… think, I’m not sure. – I wanted to let a sigh of relief, but it just got stuck on my throat.   
\- See, maybe you just didn’t grab it.   
\- But what if…  
\- Honey. If someone took it, we are going to find who it is and kill them, okay? – Janna seemed to stiffen a little at this. The woman seemed to let a sigh of exasperation after this.  
\- Okay Sweetheart, let’s go see if it is on the garage. – we were so close to let go of the heavy sigh we both had, but things were not gonna be that easy.  
\- Hey, wait… - we began hearing steps getting closer and closer. My hold on Janna now was as tight as I could, and she did the same, we both were looking at completely different places of the floor, not wanting look up and see a giant man looking over us.  
\- What happened sweetheart? – more steps, closer… but a little to the left, from probably were Janna stepped on the…  
\- Did this thing fell? – I looked to my left to see the back of a big muscular man in a white shirt, holding what was a piece of the porcelain figure Janna had stepped on. “please don’t turn, please don’t turn” he seemed to look at it for a moment.  
\- it probably just fell; you know how fragile all of the things here are. – he looked at her again, and grabbed the rest of the figure and put it in the shelve.  
\- You’re right, let’s go to the garage. 

We didn’t move till we heard the door close and several steps were made in the stairs, we were seemingly trapped in place by fear. As soon as the last steppes were heard, we ran to the other door in a flash, Janna with the bottle in her hand. We opened the door, close it really quietly, and collapsed on behind it. we both let a big sigh of relief. A mixture of happiness, fear, and relief filled the face of Janna, and probably mine looked right about the same way.  
We lock eyes for a second both with smiles on our faces. I let my head fall down a little, not knowing what else to do at the moment.

\- Better to get out of here don’t you think? – I told Janna. She kept looking at me for a little and then she just nodded.  
\- Lemme hide this baby in my handbag and we go get our things. – I just gave her a look while I tried to not laugh, when she finally caught me, she raised an eyebrow and asked – what?  
\- Janna, that’s a purse. Doesn’t matter how you look at it. it’s a purse. – I said between laugh.  
\- It’s a handbag Marco, nothing that you said will changed that.  
\- Whatever floats your boat Janna. – we shared one last look – lets go

Thankfully on the way upstairs nothing crazy came. Janna did ruffle my hair and hers a little, she said it was for “alibi purposes” when I catch what she was saying I also took my shirt an unbutton some to give the same effect, Janna in her part put her hat weirdly and move her jacket a little. We opened the door and went directly to the table with the drinks, there I grabbed a cup and drank it whole in one go, after the whole situation on the basement. 

\- Damn Marco – she said giving me a sly smirk - didn’t know you could do that.   
\- There’s many think I can do you don’t know Janna; under the right circumstances I could show you more. – didn’t know what about that phrase made her blush so much, but the alcohol hit really quick this time, so for now I wouldn’t care.  
\- That’s really hot.   
\- What did you say? -   
\- Nothing dude, let’s just get out of here.

She grabbed my hand and lead me to the place where my jacket was, I put it on and made our way to go home. We almost did it with no problems, but a big “you going already?” from Michael stopped us.

\- Yeah, I kinda told her dad I would bring her before 12, a little late for that, but I want to keep my head intact so I’m gonna drop her there.  
\- You gonna come again after that? – he asked, he was so drunk his face didn’t know what to do so it look like he was constantly trying not to die on the spot.  
\- I don’t think so, probably gonna crash on her sofa tonight. – Janna gave me a weird look that I didn’t mind and just kept looking at the guy – great party by the way, see ya.  
\- Oh yeah… see ya. – I closed the door and looked at Janna for a second, then we both laugh our asses.  
\- What was that? – I asked her while we began walking down the hill get our way to her house. the dad part of the story he told was a blatant lie, but he still needed to let her in her house safe and sound.  
\- Why do you think I know something? that guy was drunk as shit.   
\- Guess you’re right. – we fell into a silent after that, I looked at the sky a little, while Janna tried to regain her composure from her laughter. – one crazy fucking night right?  
\- Wow, look at that, Marco “safe guy” Diaz saying the F word. Didn’t know I live to see the day.  
\- Oh shut up. – she laughed heavily at this.  
\- But seriously… yeah, crazy night. Who would have thought the guys who had the bottle were also planning on using it on a summoning.   
\- In hindsight it makes sense a little. Not much tho.  
\- Really. What part makes sense? The one were a pair of rich guys bought a bottle for a summoning?  
\- I don’t know Janna, I guess hanging with Star and you had made me more open minded about the fact that some weird shit exists. – Janna laughed a little at the comment  
\- Yeah, also there we have some crazy luck don’t you think?  
\- I wouldn’t call it luck, more like… fast thinking. – she laughed a little at the comment ready to say something… but her face deflated after a few seconds of her mouth not saying anything… then she stopped on her tracks. – Janna? – no response – is… everything okay?   
\- Did… - she took a deep breath, while I got closer to her, one of her hands was on her arm going up and down (maybe a nervous tick?) and after a while she looked at me again – did the kiss we had mean something more to you? – my brain pulled the handbrakes for a second, while the words she said were processing. But no fast enough for my mouth to communicate my confusion.  
\- What do you mean? – as soon as the words came from my lips I saw the tinniest of flinches of pain on her face. I had clearly said the wrong thing.  
\- It’s just… I… just forget it, doesn’t matter – the mood had turned sour in an instant. But I was not gonna let my brain fuck this one up for me.  
\- Janna no… - I grab her arm for her to look at me for a second - … look, I’m kinda drunk by that “shot” I did at the house. it just took me a second okay – her eyes were watery as she looked at me – the short answer is, at least for me, I hoped it meant something more. – I looked at her for a second to just see confusion and then I looked back at the floor again – when it happened I didn’t want to break it, you know, for a second I wanted to be there forever. You holding my head in place so I had no escape from your lips, my arms around you doing the same, just us, with all the shock of being almost caught and the comfort of having you there… - I let a second pass before looking up at her again. She was so close right now, inches away from me.  
\- God you’re cheesy – she said before kissing me again. To say I returned instantly would actually be playing it down. I melted into that kiss. It was a short one, sadly. – it kinda meant more for me too. I didn’t want to admit it at first, but I like having you around from time to time, especially since we began planning this thing. You’re a nice change of pace. And your tight hugs are moderately nice.  
\- Not wanting to admit that you love having me around?  
\- Oh shut up. – she said punching me lightly in the arm, but not denying it, wish… yeah, total win.  
\- So does this mean we’re something more. - began walking again, not waiting for me to catch up at first.  
\- I dunno. Do you want it to be more? – so you’re gonna make me beg for it huh Janna?   
\- Yeah, I think I would like that.  
\- Then we are. Already kiss so I guess we skipped some parts. Not that I cared tho – suddenly she stops again  
\- Why did you stop tho?  
\- We already are in my house. – she pointed to the side  
\- It looks like it.  
\- Goodbye Diaz, see ya tomorrow for some tacos and the summoning of a life time.  
\- It’s that gonna be our first date? A summoning of a demon?  
\- First of all, it’s not a demon, it’s a dead musician. And second, of course our first date it’s gonna be a summoning, what did you expect, movies? It’s me we’re talking – I couldn’t help the little smile that came to my face at that moment.  
\- Wouldn’t even dream of it. good night Janna  
\- Bye Diaz.

I saw her enter her home while I just stayed there on the street, looking at her back. I grabbed my phone the see the hour, 1:30 am, my mom would kill me when I finally get home, but right now I didn’t care, that was a problem for the Marco 30 minutes into the future. I look at the house again. Guess my love life is gonna get crazier than before. But I wouldn’t want it any other way. I prefer crazy and dangerous either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all feedback is greatly apreciated.  
> this story seriously took longer than i thought. this chapter in specific, it began like a simple go and steal, and then i thought "what if they had the bottle for the same reason as janna" and things went south from there. Also had to finally put all of my Janco shiet into one full package of a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> i always hated how this episode ended the relationship of jackie and marco it felt kinda rush to me. so i tried to fix a little while adding the a little bit of the angst to the mixture to add flavor and thanks to the last episodes of the series and that little janna and marco scene my hidden love for Janco is back with a vengeance.  
> i know the "i kinda like her now" is a little bit rush, but it will have an explanation i assure you.  
> it will probably take me some time to write the second chapter. so yeah. be prepared.  
> first fic here so comment all of the mistakes you see to try and fix mah writting.  
> thanks in advance.


End file.
